Epik High - Spoiler
'Detalles' *'Titulo: '스포일러 (Spoiler)right|200px *'Artista: 'Epik High *'Álbum: '''Shoebox *'Pista:' 4 *'Género: Hip-Hop, Rap, Balada *'''Idioma: Coreano *'Lanzamiento:' 21-Octubre-2014 *'Agencia: 'YG Entertainment 'Romanización' neoui chagaun nunbitgwa maltuga seupoilleo. neoui modeun haengdong soge uriui kkeuchi boyeo. anirago malhaedo neukkyeojineun seupoilleo. kkeutkkaji bwaya halkka? jigeum tteonaya halkka? banjeoni isseulkka bwa. museun saenggakhae? du beon mutja nal bwa. tto daedap anin daedabeul hae. naeil biga oryeona bwa. dasi chang bakkeul boneun neo. yojeum jaju boneun neoui yeommoseup. neon hansumeul swigo neomchyeo sotneun jeongjeoge jamgineun na. ppajyeodeulmyeon an doeneun mangsang. I know. nae jikgameun wiheomhae. han beon bal deurimyeon diphaejil nom. nae yeminhameun simhae nan alji wae tteut moreul han sumi jajajineunji. tteonaganeun maeumeun hansum hansumssik jaril biuji. waenji. yejeonboda bappeun saenghwal. yeollagi deumun naldeulgwa majimotae haneun daehwa. geu sseotda jiuneun maldeul. da bokseonigetji. uyeoninji mollado yojeumeun sigyereul bol ttaemada deungjin bunchimgwa sichim. duri jamsi boyeojuneun mirae. jeonbu keullisye. subaek beoneun bon deutan i ppeonhan jangmyeondeurinde wae nan gaseumeul jorineunji. uri, sijage haetdeon manheun yaksokdeul bappaseo ijeun geonji. anim beolsseo itgi bappeun geonji. neoui chagaun nunbitgwa maltuga seupoilleo. neoui modeun haengdong soge uriui kkeuchi boyeo. anirago malhaedo neukkyeojineun seupoilleo. kkeutkkaji bwaya halkka? jigeum tteonaya halkka? banjeoni isseulkka bwa. I can't let you go. nan keuge deullyeo, haji anheun maldo. aesseo anin cheok hajiman nan algo isseo. galsurok nae sumtongeul jwineun i manghal chok. eojjeomyeon naega nae heotdoen pantajie neol gadwo dungeonjido. matji annneun baeyeoge neo yeoksi naege matchwo jungeonjido. beoreutcheoreom saranghandago mal hal ttaedo neul ttan saenggak. daesawaneun dareun pyojeong. eogeutnan jamak. yeonghwa gateun sarangeul hago sipdeon naege geolmajeun beorin geolkka? kkeutnae neoui mameul mureodo daedabeun eonjena yeollin gyeolmal. geurae, uri neul banjeone banjeonieotgo, sum makhineun jangmyeonui yeonsok. geu tteugeowotdeon jiokboda motan i sigeobeorin gamjeongui yeonok. nan kkeuchi boyeo. sangsang, geu yeongsagireul kkeuji mot hae. ibe suri goyeo pilleum kkeunkil ttae geunama sumi nohyeo. Just cut me out or kill me out. haepiendingeun dwaesseo. Don't let me fade out. neoui chagaun nunbitgwa maltuga seupoilleo. neoui modeun haengdong soge uriui kkeuchi boyeo. anirago malhaedo neukkyeojineun seupoilleo. kkeutkkaji bwaya halkka? jigeum tteonaya halkka? banjeoni isseulkka bwa. I can't let you go. eojjeomyeon neowa nan cheot peureimbuteo gyeolmari yejeong doen michin syareideu. eojjeomyeon neowa nan cheot ssinbuteo majimageul hyanghae haengjin. This is our last parade. neoui chagaun nunbitgwa maltuga seupoilleo. neoui modeun haengdong soge uriui kkeuchi boyeo. anirago malhaedo neukkyeojineun seupoilleo. kkeutkkaji bwaya halkka? jigeum tteonaya halkka? banjeoni isseulkka bwa. I can't let you go. kkeuchi boijiman baby don't let go. dan han jangmyeonirado nochilkka bwa girl I can't let go. I can't let you go. kkeuchi boijiman baby don't let go. dan han jangmyeonirado nochilkka bwa girl I can't let go. The end? 'Español' Tus ojos fríos y tus palabras son el spoiler En todas tus acciones veo nuestro fin Me digo a mí mismo que no es verdad, pero siento el spoiler ¿Debo estar pendiente hasta el final? ¿O debo irme ahora? ¿Qué pasa si hay un giro? ¿En qué piensas? Sólo después pedírtelo dos veces, me miras Una vez más, me das una respuesta que no es realmente una respuesta Tal vez va a llover mañana Miras por la ventana de nuevo En estos días, veo mucho tu perfil Dejas escapar un suspiro y me congelo en el silencio desbordante Pensando en las cosas malas que yo no debería estar pensando Lo se, Mis intuiciones son peligrosas Si doy un paso, soy el tipo que va a caer en la profundidad Mi sensibilidad es muy mala, yo sé por qué Tus suspiros misteriosos siguen aumentando Tu corazón fugaz me está dejando con cada suspiro Por alguna razón La vida se vuelve más ocupada que antes Los días en los que nos poníamos menos en contacto, las conversaciones que forzábamos Las palabras que se escriben y se borran Todos estos son una prefiguración Tal vez sea una coincidencia, pero cada vez que miro el reloj, las manos se vuelven contra mí Es como que me están mostrando el futuro Es todo un cliché Estas escenas son tan típicas, como si yo los hubiera visto cientos de veces Pero, ¿Porqué me siento tan ansioso? Todas las promesas que hicimos al principio, ¿Las olvidamos porque estamos ocupados? ¿O estamos ya demasiado ocupados olvidando? Tus ojos fríos y tus palabras son el spoiler En todas tus acciones veo nuestro fin Me digo a mí mismo que no es verdad, pero siento el spoiler ¿Debo estar pendiente hasta el final? ¿O debo irme ahora? ¿Qué pasa si hay un giro? No puedo dejarte ír Puedo oír en voz alta, incluso las palabras que no se dicen Traté de fingir lo contrario, pero yo ya lo sé Esta maldita sensación de que sofoca la respiración cada vez más Tal vez estas atrapada dentro de mi fantasía inútil Tal vez has intentado llevar a cabo un papel para mí que realmente no encaja Incluso cuando te dije que te amaba por costumbre, siempre estaba pensando en otra cosa La líneas y las expresiones faciales no encajan. Los subtítulos están apagados Yo quería un amor como una película, pero ¿Es este mi castigo? Te pregunto de tu corazón, pero tu respuesta es siempre de final abierto Sí, nosotros siempre estábamos teniendo giros sobre giros Una repetición de escenas asfixiantes Peor que el infierno caliente es este purgatorio emocional Veo el final No puedo apagar el proyector de la imaginación Cuando se vuelve negro, es cuando al menos puedo respirar Sólo cortame o matame No me importa un final felíz No me dejes desvanecer Fuera Tus ojos fríos y tus palabras son el spoiler En todas tus acciones veo nuestro fin Me digo a mí mismo que no es verdad, pero siento el spoiler ¿Debo estar pendiente hasta el final? ¿O debo irme ahora? ¿Qué pasa si hay un giro? No puedo dejarte ír Tal vez tú y yo estábamos jugando un juego loco de charadas con el final ya decidido desde el primer fotograma Tal vez tú y yo nos dirigíamos hacia el final de la primera escena Este en nuestro último desfile Tus ojos fríos y tus palabras son el spoiler En todas tus acciones veo nuestro fin Me digo a mí mismo que no es verdad, pero siento el spoiler ¿Debo estar pendiente hasta el final? ¿O debo irme ahora? ¿Qué pasa si hay un giro? No puedo dejarte ír Veo el final, pero bebé no lo dejes ir En caso de que pierda incluso una escena, chica, no te puedo dejar ir No puedo dejarte ir Veo el final, pero bebé no lo dejes ir En caso de que pierda incluso una escena, chica, no te puedo dejar ir ¿Es el Final? 'Hangul' 너의 차가운 눈빛과 말투가 스포일러. 너의 모든 행동 속에 우리의 끝이 보여. 아니라고 말해도 느껴지는 스포일러. 끝까지 봐야 할까? 지금 떠나야 할까? 반전이 있을까 봐. 무슨 생각해? 두 번 묻자 날 봐. 또 대답 아닌 대답을 해. 내일 비가 오려나 봐. 다시 창 밖을 보는 너. 요즘 자주 보는 너의 옆모습. 넌 한숨을 쉬고 넘쳐 솟는 정적에 잠기는 나. 빠져들면 안 되는 망상. I know. 내 직감은 위험해. 한 번 발 들이면 딥해질 놈. 내 예민함은 심해 난 알지 왜 뜻 모를 한 숨이 잦아지는지. 떠나가는 마음은 한숨 한숨씩 자릴 비우지. 왠지. 예전보다 바쁜 생활. 연락이 드문 날들과 마지못해 하는 대화. 그 썼다 지우는 말들. 다 복선이겠지. 우연인지 몰라도 요즘은 시계를 볼 때마다 등진 분침과 시침. 둘이 잠시 보여주는 미래. 전부 클리셰. 수백 번은 본 듯한 이 뻔한 장면들인데 왜 난 가슴을 졸이는지. 우리, 시작에 했던 많은 약속들 바빠서 잊은 건지. 아님 벌써 잊기 바쁜 건지. 너의 차가운 눈빛과 말투가 스포일러. 너의 모든 행동 속에 우리의 끝이 보여. 아니라고 말해도 느껴지는 스포일러. 끝까지 봐야 할까? 지금 떠나야 할까? 반전이 있을까 봐. I can't let you go. 난 크게 들려, 하지 않은 말도. 애써 아닌 척 하지만 난 알고 있어. 갈수록 내 숨통을 쥐는 이 망할 촉. 어쩌면 내가 내 헛된 판타지에 널 가둬 둔건지도. 맞지 않는 배역에 너 역시 내게 맞춰 준건지도. 버릇처럼 사랑한다고 말 할 때도 늘 딴 생각. 대사와는 다른 표정. 어긋난 자막. 영화 같은 사랑을 하고 싶던 내게 걸맞은 벌인 걸까? 끝내 너의 맘을 물어도 대답은 언제나 열린 결말. 그래, 우리 늘 반전에 반전이었고, 숨 막히는 장면의 연속. 그 뜨거웠던 지옥보다 못한 이 식어버린 감정의 연옥. 난 끝이 보여. 상상, 그 영사기를 끄지 못 해. 입에 술이 고여 필름 끊길 때 그나마 숨이 놓여. Just cut me out or kill me out. 해피엔딩은 됐어. Don't let me fade out. 너의 차가운 눈빛과 말투가 스포일러. 너의 모든 행동 속에 우리의 끝이 보여. 아니라고 말해도 느껴지는 스포일러. 끝까지 봐야 할까? 지금 떠나야 할까? 반전이 있을까 봐. I can't let you go. 어쩌면 너와 난 첫 프레임부터 결말이 예정 된 미친 샤레이드. 어쩌면 너와 난 첫 씬부터 마지막을 향해 행진. This is our last parade. 너의 차가운 눈빛과 말투가 스포일러. 너의 모든 행동 속에 우리의 끝이 보여. 아니라고 말해도 느껴지는 스포일러. 끝까지 봐야 할까? 지금 떠나야 할까? 반전이 있을까 봐. I can't let you go. 끝이 보이지만 baby don't let go. 단 한 장면이라도 놓칠까 봐 girl I can't let go. I can't let you go. 끝이 보이지만 baby don't let go. 단 한 장면이라도 놓칠까 봐 girl I can't let go. The end? 'Video' '- Nota:' El Audio de la canción spoiler en el video acaba en el minuto 4:41 ya que luego de estos minutos le aumentan en el video el coro de la mujer del audio Happen Ending. center|516 px 'Audio' center|516 px Categoría:LetraKpop